


【GB】单向思虑

by ZYK



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYK/pseuds/ZYK
Summary: 克劳迪娅想知道怎么才能让达尔西离开她，以及怎么才能让达尔西完好且快乐地过日子。她不知道这两个愿望是互相矛盾的。
Relationships: 克劳迪娅/达尔西
Kudos: 8





	【GB】单向思虑

暴躁不听人话不讲人话女主×隐忍温和PTSD男主  
男主被Mob过预警，正文无mob内容，仅暗示

达尔西走进这座城堡时有点心不在焉。他的思绪一路飘飘荡荡，如坠云雾，眼睛看见了一切，大脑却不屑一顾。 碎片化的想法出现又闪过，抓不住任何一个，与其说他在进入城堡，不如说是身体记忆把他拉了进来。

对，身体记忆。达尔西习惯了每次任务结束后来这里一趟，他不记得这种行为模式运行了多久，但它相当风雨无阻。达尔西曾经半夜从窗户翻进去，也曾在黄昏时分敲响大门，完好无损或者带着伤口与溃散的灵魂。今天只是一种稍微糟糕的情况而已，没什么大不了的。

等他终于来到那个房间门前的时候，收割者灰色的眼瞳几乎睁不开了。他已是死人，却抑制不住地低低喘息着，抬手敲响了面前的门扉。他无从知道这里的主人在不在家，她没有告知他人自己行踪的习惯，最糟糕的那次达尔西昏倒在这扇雪白的门扉前，而对方三天后才回来。被捡起来的样子狼狈透顶，克劳迪娅看着他，那种目光将他开肠剖肚，剥皮砭骨，刀刃刺进存在的每一寸肢体里，再细细搅动五脏六腑。如果有选择，达尔西并不想来，他体内的伤并没有完全愈合，而这件事绝不能让克劳迪娅发现。然而，在这件事情上，他并没有任何选择权。

门打开了。

留着金色长卷发的少女站在他面前，穿着宽松的蓝色睡裙，露出纤细的雪白手腕。右手手腕系着一条银链，上面坠着红宝石雕成的弯月，随着开门的动作微微摇晃着。达尔西转开目光，低声道：“克劳迪娅。”

女孩儿浅蓝色的眼睛眯起来，“你伤得真重啊。”

“遇见了难缠的敌人。”他解释道，“伤口只经过了简单处理……”

克劳迪娅斜斜瞥了他一眼，探寻的目光往他斗篷底下钻。她没再多说什么，却皱起眉头，又叹了口气。

“进来吧。”她简单地说，“快点。”

罕见的，克劳迪娅没有让他脱衣服，也没有把他推到墙上或者床上的意思。她甚至示意达尔西先坐下，而自己站在那里，微微低着头，抿起嘴唇，十分困扰的样子。

模模糊糊的，达尔西觉得这个表情很熟悉，令人恐惧的熟悉。他混沌的大脑像被针刺了一下，头痛欲裂的同时，一段记忆猛地跳了出来。

“我很抱歉，达尔西……”还活着的克劳迪娅、还是个小女孩儿的克劳迪娅，她垂着头这样说话，不敢看达尔西的眼睛，“我想一个人待一段时间，你先回艾略特家好吗？”

……啊，那是他第一次被“遣返”，因为不合格——

不能让她说下去了。即使现在不会被送回那个地方，但如果不能留在克劳迪娅身边的话一切都只是地狱而已。尤其是习惯了这样的日子、把每隔一段时间都能见到她触碰她当成生命惯例之一的话，要再失去一遍……达尔西打了个寒颤。他不假思索地跪了下去，用他所知道当下唯一能用的方法来阻止接下来发生的一切。三分钟前他还在恐惧这件事发生，而现在他只希望克劳迪娅快点有兴趣，她不怎么在乎达尔西的伤口，瞒过去的可能性不小。拒绝是没用的、请求是没用的、反抗是没用的，展现出自己的价值或许能有所帮助，而他对克劳迪娅唯一的价值就是这具躯壳。……当然，他对所有人来说都是这样。不过对有些人来说是利用，对克劳迪娅来说是取乐。

他跪下来，在女暴君尚且没反应过来的时候，用她教给他的方法将她含了进去。宽松的睡裙方便了这个动作，克劳迪娅嘶地抽了口气，却在他用舔舐柱身的时候按住了他的脑袋。达尔西柔软的金发被她攥得生疼，但他没有停下，反而吞得更深，用喉咙与唇舌去取悦她。突然的刺激与深喉的快感让少女瞪大了眼睛，浅蓝色的虹膜扩大，像氤氲开来的水雾。与此相反的是她眼角泛起的鲜红， 它们浓烈又肆意，片刻就染上了她的整张脸。

“你就是欠艹，是不是？”与神色相反的，她冰冷的声音从达尔西头顶飘下来，“好好对待你，你却要这样犯贱……达尔西，”她往前顶，喉咙深处的粘膜被撞得发疼，但仍然瑟缩乖顺地包裹住她，“你就是喜欢被人玩坏，是吧？”

达尔西垂着眼睛，长长的睫羽盖过眼瞳，他驯服地用唇舌侍奉着克劳迪娅的性器，无声地点了点头。

达尔西是个很能忍的人。

他幼年丧母，以私生子的身份进入艾略特家族，受尽欺凌刁难。刚到7岁又被送进“影”，残酷的训练、惩罚与任务不记得接受过多少。他学会了给自己披上一层无喜无恶的皮囊，无论面临什么事都能够不动声色地接受。直到12岁那年克劳迪娅挑中了他，艾略特家大方地将达尔西作为礼物送了过去。在克劳迪娅身边度过的两年削薄了这层假面，他向克劳迪娅透露了不应该说的东西。

“我……我不喜欢针。”14岁的少年在女孩殷切的目光下断断续续地回答，“还有黑色……不喜欢。太暗了。”他僵硬地挂上一贯的笑容，没有去看对方，“我没有什么特别的喜好。”

太暗了。他什么也看不见。克劳迪娅暂时剥夺了他的视觉，她有夺取五感的能力。以前并不是没有蒙眼，但是、但是这次……太暗了。过去总是会有一点光晕透进来，而现在绝对的黑色吞没了一切，他看不见克劳迪娅。身体明明在被进入，被打开的感觉和气息都熟悉，却不知道是什么。他忍住不去发抖。克劳迪娅没用手指，没用身体，插入后穴的是没有温度的死物，细长，一直在往更深处顶，像要从内部戳破他的身体。他跪立着，双手被锁链吊起，双腿分得大开方便玩弄，胸膛上还挂着克劳迪娅此前穿上的乳环。那些挤在穴里的东西把他撑满了，而克劳迪娅还在往里塞，他尽力放松，腿根却无法控制地绷紧。

少女停手时，青年脊背上已经有了薄汗，随着身躯的线条流下，在凹陷的腰窝处汇成汗珠。克劳迪娅忍不住第无数次在心中夸赞他的腰身，那里的线条起伏极其曼妙，总让她忍不住动手动脚。于是她这么做了，纤细的手指从肩胛骨一路向下，拨弄他受刺激后挺立起的乳珠，有异物穿透后再被揉捏总是难免痛苦，但这只是让快感更加惊心动魄。达尔西全身都泛起红色，雪白的皮肤上像笼了一层红纱。他灰色的眼睛睁着，却没有焦点，只能茫然地看着前方，眉头蹙着，嘴唇紧抿，面颊耳垂却绯红。他真白啊，比克劳迪娅更白，那是一种冷色调的苍白，因此红起来的时候更让人移不开眼。她在这漂亮的皮肤上掐出红痕，又摩挲过那些或新或旧的伤疤，想听听对方的呻吟，可达尔西把所有声音都锁在了喉咙里，不肯透露出一丝一毫。

克劳迪娅的眼神冷下来，低笑道：“你在装什么？主动的是你，现在矜持的也是你？我一直知道你很没用，现在当个婊子也不会了？”

达尔西颤抖了一下，张了张口，却没发出任何声音。克劳迪娅没了耐性，伸手抓住他的分身，拇指揉过铃口，还恶劣地将指甲刺进去。达尔西猛地绷紧了身体，后穴下意识绞紧，把那些细棍吞得更深。少女刮蹭着逐渐充血挺立的柱体，估计着硬度差不多了，又弹了弹手指，变出了一根细针。它通体黑色，两头圆钝，针体上遍布着凸起的金属粒，尾端还有一个圆环。

“这是你自找的。”她宣布，用溢出的前液随意抹了两把，就将那根针对准铃口插了进去。

达尔西的手臂在颤抖，弄得锁链都碰撞出声响。他的脑袋失力地垂下来，好像有人将他的力气一把抽走了。这当然会很疼，克劳迪娅很少这么做，那里脆弱的黏膜会将被金属颗粒摩擦的痛感放大到让人无法忍受的地步，也很容易受伤。但这次她对结果十分满意，将圆环仔细扣好，握住达尔西的下巴强迫他抬起头，嗤笑：“你脑子一直有点问题，但现在连叫床也不会了？还要我从头教你吗？”

明明已经看不见了，但那双灰色的眼睛依然抬了起来，睫羽轻颤。明明受到如此大的刺激，他的眼眸依然是干涸的，没有一点潮湿的痕迹。

“我很抱歉……”他的声音低得几不可闻，“我真的……非常抱歉。”

克劳迪娅顿住了。

“……你在向谁道歉？”过了片刻，她咬牙切齿地说，“你该道歉的对象不是我！”

那些细棍随着她的意志软化，彼此相融，变成了更为柔韧的藤蔓般的东西。它分泌出黏腻的水液，在收割者体内蠕动着，碾过每一寸内壁。干涩的肠道湿润起来，体内的酸胀感让达尔西闭上了眼睛，面颊渐渐热起来。他不是第一次被如此玩弄，身体早就熟透了，即使在这样的境况里也能有感觉。穴里的软肉殷切地裹住侵入物，小口嘬弄，在它抽出一点的时候不舍地挽留。克劳迪娅掐着他细窄的腰身吮吸他的肩颈，达尔西的欲望就隔着睡裙抵在她的大腿上，克劳迪娅贴得太近，对他上下其手，却觉得是对方顶着她蹭，嫌弃了一声“乱发情的婊子”，恶狠狠地咬在青年颈项上。藤蔓察觉到主人的心思，带着惩罚的性质破开纠缠的肉壁，操进了身体深处。

达尔西的反应大到有点吓人。他像条被扔上岸的活鱼一样挣扎起来，双手用力拉扯，震得锁链当啷直响。克劳迪娅几乎握不住他的腰，那截雪白柔韧的肢体弓起来，动作让人想起受伤的小动物蜷缩起身体。他手腕的皮肤被磨破了，鲜血顺着手铐往下淌，克劳迪娅不知所措，一边抓住他的手臂不让他伤害自己，一边急忙抽出了藤蔓。达尔西在异物拔出身体的一瞬间瘫软下来，整个人栽进了克劳迪娅怀里，身体还在轻微地颤抖，脸色惨白，双眼紧闭，喘息急促。

那根藤蔓上果然有血。

“……”克劳迪娅说，“你还好吗？”

她莫名有点害怕。达尔西靠在她身上，全身还是她刚刚留下的情色痕迹，吐息都是潮湿的，完全能用“可操”两个字来形容。但她只敢伸手去摸对方的面颊，感觉自己再稍微粗暴一点，这个人就会完全碎掉，什么也不剩下。

达尔西迟缓地睁开眼睛，他依然什么也看不见，喉咙里却溢出细小的哀鸣。如果他不是达尔西，克劳迪娅会觉得他下一刻就要哭出来。这可真的把她吓坏了，少女匆忙解开对他视线和身体的禁锢，抬手在他眼前挥了挥，那双干涸的灰色瞳孔缓慢地看向她，颤了颤。

克劳迪娅连忙松开他，“你想要一个人待着吗，”她笨拙地问，恼恨起自己不会关心人，“我刚才……那不是……”

那不是有意的，她想说，我不是故意把你弄疼的。但她说不出口。她就是一直在情事中折磨达尔西，只不过之前达尔西忍住了而已。这次她做得太过分了，达尔西那么擅长忍耐，除非是疼到无法忍受，否则绝不会这样失态。

看啊，她自我厌恶地想，你只是一直在伤害他而已。

“不，”达尔西脱口而出，他捉住了少女睡袍的袖口，又触电般放开，“不，求你了，别走……”他看上去就像陷入了极度恐怖的噩梦，嘴唇都在颤抖，却依然看着克劳迪娅，“操我吧，求你了，我很抱歉之前没做好，我会叫的——”

克劳迪娅捂住了他的嘴。她不愿意继续听下去，达尔西看着她，垂下头，在她手心轻轻舔了一下。

克劳迪娅深刻地意识到自己毫无自制力。

经过此前的一切，达尔西的身体很好地容纳了她，湿热柔软的肠道温驯地吞吃着少女的性器，像被彻底打开的蚌壳。骑乘的体位让克劳迪娅不可避免地插得很深，达尔西闭了闭眼，很快又睁开了。他撑起自己，抽离出近半长度又沉下腰，毫无保留地全部含进去。这一下撞击实在不轻，克劳迪娅原本觉得让他自己掌控节奏会轻一点，如今看来完全不是这样。她开口想阻止，却被第二下搞得失了语。最脆弱柔嫩的地方被连着狠狠顶撞，控制不住地痉挛起来，层层软肉颤抖着绞紧侵入物，如同被数张小口吸吮舔舐。她红了眼睛，扣住对方的腰肢将他钉在肉柱上，不管不顾地向上顶撞起来。

快感和痛楚就像潮水，伴生着铺天盖席卷而来。达尔西终于吐出了这场性事以来第一声呻吟，眼角眉梢都染上艳色。他的后穴止不住地绞紧，又一次次被彻底肏开，一下一下都顶在最要命的地方，带来让人完全失去控制的快感。这太过了，好像灵魂完全被此占据，其他的一切都被抛之一边，好像会被弄坏——本能让他逃避，但达尔西颤抖着，任由那柄肉刃在身体里挞伐，甚至笑起来，眉眼弯弯。

“没关系，”他喘息着，断断续续地把这句话说出来，“弄……唔啊……弄坏我吧。”

“我要把你锁在床上，”克劳迪娅哑声说，“你活该被我干死在这里。你自找的。”

她发狠地操进去，在这具早已属于她的身体里再一次打上标记，彻底占领。性器在艳红的穴口进进出出，过大的力度让达尔西不得不扶住床榻。他的阴茎已经完全挺立，但铃口被牢牢堵住，他在无法释放的高潮中被死死固定在凶器上，一次又一次被推上巅峰，长久而极度快感变成了痛苦， 烧得达尔西全身发红。他忍了又忍，但迎来的只是对方愈发凶猛的入侵，想射出来，想获得解放，这渴求如此急迫，最后逼得他开口哀求。

“求你了，拿出来……啊！”他带着呜咽的声音几乎成不了句子，“我想、嗯啊……克劳迪娅……”

“不。”克劳迪娅伸手压住他的腹部，她用力按下去，在青年的嘶哑的尖叫中感受自己的形状，满意地笑了，“别想射。我会玩坏你的。”

屡遭蹂躏的肉穴红肿泥泞，达到极限的身体疲惫而敏感，达尔西记不清这持续了多久。克劳迪娅的性器只是她为了方便而“捏造”的，自然不存在不应期。她真的可以把他干到再死一遍。他们早已不在床上了，克劳迪娅把他捞到了窗边，全然不顾达尔西是否还站得住。他勉强扶住窗台，看见窗外的街道，那里一尘不染，好像从未有人踏足过。

因为这里是死境，没有肉体的灵魂是不能留下任何痕迹的。

透明的玻璃上映着他身后少女的样子，她的身体不再稚嫩，面容不再青涩，那种孩子气的笑容也消失了。好像她真的成长为了一个大人，举止优雅、容姿雍容，金色的卷发顺着肩头缱绻而下，狭长的蓝眼睛半阖着，左眼下的泪痣看起来简直惊心动魄了。达尔西的记忆里她还是个孩子，……她死亡时只有16岁，太年轻，却在鲜血涌出来以后安慰起了达尔西。“没关系，”她喃喃地说，冰凉的手沾着温热的血液，抚在达尔西面颊上，“会……你会活下来的。”

达尔西的视线模糊，他眨了眨眼，身后的人若有所觉，抬手盖住他的眼睛。

“……达尔西？”她的声音沙哑，“你……你哭了？”


End file.
